


Prophet's Are Overrated

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cain and Abel had a baby sister, Reader is Cain and Abel's sister, She's a prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: You’re Cain and Abel’s sister. When you are two years old, you have a vision of Cain killing Abel and though you don’t understand it, you know it’s bad. Being only two, you can’t really tell anyone and then Abel is dead and Cain has lied to God about it. Fast forward to being three and you’ve started dreaming of things, things from when your mother and father were first created. You see your mother being spoken to by a beautiful serpent and her eating the apple and offering it to your father. You see your mother and father being handed a flaming sword by a being that you somehow know is an Angel. However, you also see the Angel that gave them the sword, standing on top of the wall. He’s worried about your parents. The beautiful serpent that had ‘tempted’ your mother climbs the wall and shifts into the form of a man, though his eyes are a breathtaking amber, his pupils slitted like his serpent form. Something inside you whispers demon, but you are not afraid. You watch as the Angel and Demon talk before the first storm comes and the Angel shields the Demon, Crawly, under his wing.





	Prophet's Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this has been done or not but I had this idea last night before I went to bed. Okay so I don’t know how many people in the GO Fandom has seen SPN, or vice versa, but in S5 of SPN we are introduced to a ‘prophet’ named Chuck (Quotes because it’s revealed later in S11 that he wasn’t actually a prophet, but due to possible spoilers, I won’t say what he actually was) but this idea I had stemmed from Chuck as a prophet.  
> Also, I would think this goes without saying but MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SHOW. THIS STORY FOLLOWS CROWLEY AND AZIRAPHALE'S RELATIONSHIP OVER THE COURSE OF 6000 YEARS AND SO IT HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SHOW. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.  
> SPOILERS.  
> SPOILERS.  
> SPOILERS.  
> I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, THIS HAS MAJOR FREAKING SPOILERS.

You’re Cain and Abel’s sister, born two years before Cain murders Abel (I have no idea if they had _any_ siblings other than each other). When you are two years old, you have a vision of Cain killing Abel and though you don’t understand it, you know it’s bad. Being only two, you can’t really _tell_ anyone and then Abel is dead and Cain has lied to God about it. When you are three years old, you begin having dreams of things, things from when your mother and father were first created. You see your mother being spoken to by a beautiful serpent and her eating the apple and offering it to your father. You see your mother and father being handed a flaming sword by a being that you somehow _know_ is an Angel and you see them walk off into the desert to continue their now human life. However, you also see the Angel that gave them the sword, standing on top of the wall. His wings are out and oh, are they gorgeous. He’s worried about your parents. The beautiful serpent that had ‘tempted’ your mother climbs the wall and shifts into the form of a man, though his eyes are a breathtaking amber, his pupils slitted like his serpent form. He is dressed in grey and black, a sharp contrast to the Angel’s white, his wings a deep shimmering black, and something inside you whispers _demon,_ but you are not afraid. You watch as the Angel and Demon talk before the first storm comes and the Angel shields the Demon, _Crawly_ , under his wing.

As time passes, you continue to have visions of the Angel and Demon, of them meeting up, mostly accidentally. Some are very brief encounters, only lasting a few minutes before the Angel flees the presence of the Demon, but still, they meet again and again. You learn the Angel’s name is _Aziraphale_. You think it’s a lovely name.

You are 47 when you realize that you are no longer aging. You haven’t aged a day since you were 22, and people are beginning to look at you oddly. You are still _human_ yet somehow you do not age. You think it has something to do with your connection to the Angel and Demon. After all, they haven’t aged either.

When you hear of the Flood, you are angry. Surely God could not be so cruel has to wipe out so many people, even those who had done no wrong? Your vision of Aziraphale and Crawly told you otherwise, and you were surprised by Crawly’s fury at the death of so many _children_. You shared his fury, even though you were in a completely different part of the world at the time. When Crawly stalks off, you expect that to be the end of the vision, but instead, it continues, following the Demon. It flashes between the next several days, and you watch Crawly build a smaller Ark, muttering continuously under his breath about it going against God’s plan, so it has to be _evil_ so he can’t get in trouble, even if he’s _saving_ people. It’s finished the day after the rain starts and he gathers as many children as can possibly be fit on it. He also gathers as many fruits as he can so the children will have something to eat. He doesn’t know how long the flood will last, but he has a sickening feeling that it’s going to be a _long time_. The Flood lasts for 150 days, in total. You share Crawly’s heartbreak because out of the seventeen children he had been able to rescue, five had passed, including a baby that couldn’t have been any older than four months. You also shared his seemingly unending fury at how unfair it was that these innocent people had to _suffer_ like this. Aziraphale never finds out about what Crawly did. Heaven and Hell don’t appear to either.

You happen to be in the same town as them when your next vision hits. You hadn’t come to _watch,_ per se, as the whole thing sickens you. Really, you just wanted to see them in person, for once. Your vision tells you that the reason Crawly’s, now Crowley, eyes seldomleave His form is that Crowley is using his demonic magic to make sure that He doesn’t _feel_ much of the pain, which is why when he turns away for just a moment, His cry is louder than the others. It’s painfully clear that Aziraphale has no idea what Crowley is doing, and hadn’t thought to do it himself. Or perhaps he had, but he didn’t because maybe Heaven wouldn’t like it? It makes you angry that Aziraphale can’t think for himself, not even a little, but you push the anger away, telling yourself that it isn’t his fault, you know it’s not. When His cross is pulled up into the air, you turn away. Most of the crowd seems _happy_ by what has happened and you just feel so sick to your stomach. The little breakfast you had managed to eat earlier is threatening to come up and the sight of the Angel and Demon you had longed to meet is no longer enough to keep you there. You silently slip through the crowd, no human, Angel, nor even Demon having ever noticed you were there, to begin with.

Eight years later, you have a vision of Crowley getting drunk in a tavern in Rome, after discovering the emperor was a horrible person on his own, and Aziraphale approaching him, ‘tempting’ the Demon to lunch. Crowley accepts, amused.

You have another vision during the time of King Arthur and it’s difficult for you not to laugh at Crowley being a complete Drama Queen. You know he had heard Aziraphale, and as Aziraphale’s helmet was up, he absolutely had been capable of seeing his face, but still, he had been overly dramatic. You watch Aziraphale stalk off in anger when Crowley suggests they leave and tell their superior’s that the deeds are done, as they’re just repeatedly canceling each other out.

You are sitting in the Globe Theater, hidden in the shadows above everyone else, watching the rehearsal for Hamlet when Aziraphale walks in. You had not had a vision of him and Crowley and hadn’t been expecting him. However, not long after, you have a vision of Crowley approaching the Theater and you relax in the shadows. The vision playing in your mind tells you what they’re saying as you watch it unfold beneath you. You smirk at their coin toss and it softens into a smile when Crowley agrees to make sure Hamlet does well.

In the 1600s you met a pleasant witch, who was a seer like you. However, her visions were more broad, whereas yours focused almost strictly on the Angel and Demon. You suggest that she write her prophecies down so that they may help her descendants and she agrees. (In the 80s, you invest in ‘Jobe’ and his ‘Apple’ and you become just as well off as her descendants)

Your vision in the 1700s nearly gives you a heart attack. You know, distantly, that it wouldn’t actually kill Aziraphale but it still terrifies you to know that he’s to be going to the guillotine. It’s only when Crowley appears and _stops time_ that you can relax. Your heart no longer feels like it’s going to leap out of your chest. The tail end of their conversation even makes you laugh to yourself.

Your next vision, in the 1800s, causes your heart to pound painfully in your chest as you feel what both of them feel. Aziraphale’s terror that Crowley wants it to kill himself is so strong it nearly cripples you. Crowley’s betrayal and anger threatens to bring you to your knees. It was obvious neither had even thought about the real reason behind the actions of each other. Aziraphale was terrified Crowley would use the Holy Water to kill himself. It had never occurred to him that Crowley simply wanted _protection_. Crowley was under the impression that Aziraphale simply didn’t _care_ if Crowley got in trouble. It never occurred to him that Aziraphale thought he’d use it on himself.

In 1941 you, once again, are nearly given a heart attack by Aziraphale, who is once again saved by Crowley, who had only just recently woken up from a sleep that had lasted _centuries_. Sometimes you wondered how Crowley was capable of sleeping for so long when Aziraphale slept so little. When Crowley saves Aziraphale’s books, you are practically slapped in the face with Aziraphale’s realization. The one you had started suspecting back in Rome. Aziraphale is head over heels for Crowley, and now, he’s aware of it, though he _doesn’t_ tell Crowley.

Two decades later, you have visions of Crowley setting up a heist to rob a Church. He wants to get his hands on Holy Water so badly, but you also know that he’s been very _obvious_ about his heist. Your suspicions are confirmed when you see Aziraphale give Crowley a thermos of Holy Water. The sneaky snake had planned the whole thing to get Aziraphale to give him the Holy Water himself, not that Aziraphale would ever be made aware of this. You are nearly given whiplash from the force of Crowley’s unending _love_ for Aziraphale, immediately followed by words that break his heart. _You go too fast for me_ are words that you _never_ want to hear again.

In the 70s Crowley helps create the M25 and you are certain that it will backfire on him somehow (You’re right).

The night the Antichrist is brought onto the world, you have a horrible ~~vision~~ nightmare of Crowley and Aziraphale being kidnapped and taken to their respective head offices, Hell and Heaven, where they are to be executed for Treason, for having stopped the Apocalypse. You awake with tears streaming down your face, somehow knowing that Warlock is _not_ the actual Antichrist and that He is in Tadfield. You end up breaking down and crying. You don’t recall crying this hard since Abel’s death.

The vision told you enough that you needn’t interfere with the Apocalypse, and instead, you spent eleven years trying to figure out a way to save them from Heaven and Hell’s wraith. You angerly shouted at God when you were in your flat, alone. How could She allow them to stop the Apocalypse and then _punish_ them for it? How could She be so _cruel?_ You often found yourself drinking in an effort to stop the sorrow from overwhelming you.

In fact, you were so far down the bottle that you almost didn’t realize when the Apocalypse was there. _Almost_. But the _wall of fire_ surrounding London that had been the M25 really prevented you from missing it. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours with the wall of fire before it disappeared and everything seemed to go back to normal. No one but you seemed to even remember that anything had happened at all. To you, it felt almost like a fever dream, like something you had imagined. But you knew, from the visions that had been plaguing you, that you hadn’t imagined it. You also knew what came next and for once in your life, you truly wished you _didn’t know_. You didn’t want to lose them, didn’t think you could handle it.

The day they are due to die, the day after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t is one you will never forget. You had a sense of foreboding the moment you’d woken and _something_ had told you to go to St. James Park, later in the day. So, sometime after midday, after the time when people would normally eat lunch, you went to St. James Park. You fed some of the ducks, but mostly you just wandered, your heart heavy with a sorrow that couldn’t be put into words. However, you nearly tripped and faceplanted. Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the park bench that they always frequented, chatting about the delicious lunch that’d just had at The Ritz. They were alive? But what about your vision? Had they done something? Something you hadn’t seen? They must’ve, for there they sat. Your heart pounded in your chest and a longing that couldn’t be expressed filled your very veins. You decided you wouldn’t hang in the background anymore. They had stopped the Apocalypse and you had a distinct feeling that Heaven and Hell wouldn’t be _bothering_ them anymore. You’d longed to meet them for _so long_. It was time. With a relieved smile on your face and tears of anticipation in your eyes, you approached the bench the two sat upon, hope and love shining brightly in your heart.


End file.
